1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle front structure in which a cross member is provided above paired side members.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle front structure is disclosed, in which one of paired brackets is fixed to one of paired side rails, and the other of the paired brackets is fixed to the other of the paired side rails, and a collision input member is fixed between the paired brackets via a pipe member. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-7-69241 discloses such a vehicle front structure.
However, in this vehicle front structure, the shock input member and the pipe member are simply supported by an upper surface of the side rails via the brackets. Therefore, when a vehicle has a frontal collision, a large collision load is input particularly to lower ends of the brackets from the collision input member. Thus, there is a possibility that the collision input member cannot effectively receive the collision load, and cannot efficiently transmit the collision load to a rear side of the vehicle.